


Adventures in Dog-sitting

by Rennaren



Series: Tomorrow [6]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kind of AU, Movie Spoilers, Post Season 2, movie tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennaren/pseuds/Rennaren
Summary: While Akane, Ginoza and the other members of Division One are in SEAUn during the events of the movie, Kiyoshiko looks after Dime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from the thought after watching the movie that Ginoza being the worrier that he is, would have wanted to make sure that there would be someone taking care of Dime just in case something went wrong in SEAUn and something happened to Akane and/or him and how that problem might have been solved in my little AU-verse.
> 
> Despite the comedic sounding title, this story didn’t end up being quite as light hearted as I’d originally intended, but it probably plays into the larger storyline better as is. I hope you enjoy it.

Kiyoshiko Michi had just finished giving another tour at the art museum where she worked. This group had been a collection of high school students on a field trip, though from the murmured conversations she had overheard while giving the tour it sounded as if most of the students would have rather been in school instead.  
_Something like art is getting less and less appreciation all the time… It’s a shame._ thought Kiyoshiko as she took a moment to pull her wavy black hair, which came several inches below her shoulders, back into a low ponytail.  
A soft chime prevented further thought on the subject, and Kiyoshiko pulled her phone from a pocket, answering it quietly so as to not disturb the museum’s patrons. “Hello?”

“Kiyoshiko…” said Ginoza once she answered the call. “Where are you right now?”

“Oh Nobuchika, it’s you. You don’t usually call this early, I’m still at work.” said Kiyoshiko smiling as she began to make her way to an out of the way corner of the museum. “It’s okay though. I can-…” she broke off as Ginoza cut in.

“I don’t have time to talk now.” said Ginoza, a touch of stress creeping into his voice. “I need a favor. How quickly can you get here?”

“To the MWPSB? …I’m not sure, I’ll have to take a taxi. Ten,… fifteen minutes maybe?” Kiyoshiko responded, her smile fading to a concerned frown. “Ginoza-kun,… what’s wrong?

Muffled conversation drifted over channel as Ginoza spoke with someone in the room with him, until finally the line cleared so that Ginoza’s last response to the other person was able to be heard. “… -I know. I’m coming.”  
At last he returned his attention to the call with Kiyoshiko. “I don’t have time right now. Please just come.” said Ginoza, before abruptly ending the call.

 _What’s going on?_ thought Kiyoshiko as she hurried to let one of her co-workers know that she had to leave to tend to an emergency and that she wasn’t sure if she’d be back before the end of the day, before leaving for MWPSB headquarters. _For Nobuchika to sound like that, something must really be wrong…_

When Kiyoshiko arrived at MWPSB headquarters Ginoza was waiting out front with Dime on a leash, carrying a medium sized charcoal colored duffle and a drone lingering nearby keeping watch over him. He hurried over to the car as she got out. “I’m sorry to ask like this,… but I need you to watch Dime for me, it would just be for a few days at most. Will you?” he asked, his eyes flicking over her face, studying her as he waited for her response.

“Um… of course I’ll watch him, Nobuchika.” she replied, nodding as she started to hold out her hand to take the husky’s leash. “…But why, are you going somewhere?”

“Thank you.” Ginoza sighed, a ghost of a smile flickering across his face for an instant. He slipped the strap of the duffle off his shoulder handing it to Kiyoshiko, waiting until she had put it on her shoulder before handing her Dime’s leash as well. “Here. Everything he’ll need for a few days should be in there.” He hesitated for a moment, then added. “…I’m- going out of the country. We’re leaving in a few minutes. That’s all I can tell you.”

Kiyoshiko had just looped Dime’s leash over her wrist, at Ginoza’s words her eyes widened in surprise, as she looked back up at him. “Out of the country? You’re not serious are you?!” she asked her expression turning to one of concern as she continued. “But how-… why-… ? The borders have been closed for years. Don’t they know how dangerous it is out there?”

“I know… but there’s something…” Ginoza trailed off, reaching out to take hold of Kiyoshiko’s arms just above the elbow as he shook his head. “…Please, just take care of Dime for me.”

“I will…” murmured Kiyoshiko as she nodded reluctantly, her hands resting on Ginoza’s forearms, feeling the tension coiled in the muscles of his good arm. “What’s going on? …I’ve never seen you this way before…” Kiyoshiko frowned tilting her face up toward Ginoza’s as if studying his expression. “Is it Akane-chan?” 

“She’s-… “ began Ginoza before abruptly cutting himself off. He hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth to continue, only to close it again without speaking as he shook his head fractionally. “I-… I can’t say anything more. I’m sorry.”

 _So it is Akane-chan. And something he can’t talk about…_ thought Kiyoshiko, squeezing Ginoza’s forearms for a moment before letting go with a gentle push. “…Then. You need to go to her. … And bring her back safely…” she said offering him a faint hint of a smile.

Ginoza’s eyes widened for a moment as if startled, before he glanced down at his wrist-link as it chimed once again. “I have to go.” He said as he started to turn to go back inside while answering the call, when Kiyoshiko caught at his sleeve, causing him to turn back to her. 

“Nobuchika. Be careful…” said Kiyoshiko as she let her hand fall. 

Ginoza’s expression softened, he stepped back toward Kiyoshiko, cupping her cheek with his good hand as he lowered his head to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. After a moment he withdrew, letting out a breath as he nodded. “…Yes.” He murmured as he turned and hurried inside, leaving Kiyoshiko and Dime behind.

Deciding that it would be better to stay with Dime and since she had already mentioned that she might not return to work that day Kiyoshiko instructed the cab driver to take them home. _Besides, I’m not really sure I could really focus on giving tours to bored school children or stuffy people that think they’re art critics for the rest of the day now anyway…_ thought Kiyoshiko sighing quietly as she leaned back against her seat in the taxi.

After spending some time getting Dime settled in and letting him explore the house a bit she made her way to the kitchen, intending to distract herself from her concern over Akane and Ginoza and whatever dangerous situation it sounded like they were in by baking.

Kiyoshiko carefully measured out the ingredients for the muffin batter, her fingers moving now and then to the braille imprinted copy of the recipe to check that she was measuring out the proper amounts. Dime moved around in the space behind her, watching curiously as she worked. She had just finished measuring out all but the last of the ingredients and was adding them to a bowl when Dime walked up to the counter where she was working, getting up on his hind legs to sniff at the ingredients laid out on the counter top.

Feeling the large dog moving beside her Kiyoshiko half turned, stretching out an arm to make sure Dime stayed down. As she did she felt Dime’s nose brush past her finger tips, followed by the smooth sides of a bag of flour. Kiyoshiko’s eyes widened as she tried and failed to make a grab for the bag of flour. “Dime, no!” she cried, as the bag slipped off the counter, hitting the floor and unleashing a white cloud that spread across the floor and filled the kitchen. Dime scrambled backward from the billow of flour as it filled the kitchen. The husky sneezed vigorously several times, shaking in an attempt to rid himself of the coating of flour that now covered his fur.  
Kiyoshiko coughed slightly as Dime’s actions stirred up a further dusting of flour and sighed as she felt flour settling into her hair. “Oh Dime… What am I going to do with you?” 

Dime responded with a pitiful whine, sneezing once more. 

Kiyoshiko laughed softly as she shook her head, going over to where Dime was and dropping to one knee to pet and console the distressed dog. “It’s okay.” She murmured as she patted the large dog’s head, before taking hold of his collar to make sure he didn’t run off and spread the mess further. “Come on, let’s go and get you cleaned up.” Kiyoshiko said as she led Dime out of the kitchen and toward the bathroom. “Then after that you’re going to stay where you’ll be out of trouble until I can clean everything else up.”

Once she had given Dime a bath Kiyoshiko left him in the library while she cleaned up the kitchen, letting him out again once she was done, before finishing making the muffins. When they were cool she piled into a container. _I can take them with me to work next time,… to help make up for suddenly leaving like that._ Kiyoshiko thought as she put them away. 

By the time she was done with cleaning up and baking the muffins, night had long since fallen. In bed Kiyoshiko settled back against the pillows with a sigh, letting her hand rest flat on the page of the book she had been reading. _It should be night wherever you are by now too, right? …Have you gotten to Akane-chan yet? …Are the two of you somewhere safe, Nobuchika?..._

The feeling of a cold wet nose nudging against her hand, and the weight of something leaning part way onto her bed, accompanied by a soft whine interrupted Kiyoshiko’s thoughts. She laughed softly, lifting her hand from her book to pet Dime’s head. “Hmm? What is it Dime? …Trying to tell me not to worry about him, that he’ll be fine?” she asked, closing the book and setting it aside on the bedside table. “Or are you just trying to beg your way into sleeping on the bed?” 

Dime licked Kiyoshiko’s hand, tail wagging in reply.

“I see, …So do you get away with this when you’re with Nobuchika too? Sweet talking him into spoiling you?” Kiyoshiko gave the husky a stern look for a moment before shaking her head, a slight smile curving her lips as she leaned forward to pat the foot of the bed. “Well, come on then.”  
She waited as the husky scrambled onto the bed, circling around once or twice before settling down beside her, his head and front paws pillowed on her hip. Kiyoshiko reached out settling a hand between Dime’s ears. “…I’m sure you’re right… It’s dangerous out there though, so it’s hard not to worry.” She murmured as she closed her eyes, waiting to fall asleep. _…Probably even more dangerous now than I remember it being. It’s been over twenty years after all, things wouldn’t necessarily have gotten better in that time. … And he must know that too, for him to leave Dime with me…_

 

Dawn was just beginning to break in SEAUn, as Ginoza made his way out of the building where he had left Kogami. He lifted a hand to shield his eyes against the sudden brightness, in contrast to the dimness of the place he had just left. Half turning Ginoza looked back over his shoulder, flexing his knuckles with a slight wince, they ached a bit from how hard he had hit Kogami. His face felt a little bruised as well, likely from the fight with the man who had been fighting with Kogami when he’d arrived. For just a moment it had felt something like old times, as if a hint of the camaraderie he’d once had with Kogami still remained as the two of them had worked together in that fight. _…Though now, after everything that’s happened, I can hold my own a lot better than I ever could have before._ thought Ginoza, shaking his head with a rueful half-smile. 

He wouldn’t admit it to himself in anything as specific as a defined thought, but Ginoza suddenly found himself missing that friendship more than he had realized he still could. _Maybe that was why I couldn’t bring myself to do it…_ thought Ginoza, surveying the building a final time before turning toward the sun once more. _…So get out of here Kogami, before the Sybil System makes it all the way here too. Keep running, for as long as you can…_

After a moment Ginoza glanced down to his wrist link, activating it to call Akane. “Hound One here. Kogami got away. What are your orders?”

There was a long pause over the channel before Akane responded. When she did Ginoza was unable to tell for certain if she was disappointed or pleased by the news. “All right Ginoza-san. Things are taken care of here too. Inspector Shimotsuki and the others just finished tracking down the last of the military members with high crime coefficients. …We’ll rendezvous with them to assist.” came Akane’s voice over the communications channel.

“Okay.” agreed Ginoza, as he studied the map Akane had sent. “I’ll be there shortly.” 

 

In Japan the next day was sunny and slightly less humid than usual despite being the middle of summer, so after breakfast Kiyoshiko took Dime for a walk in the park and to give him a chance to play outside. After walking the trails for a time they stopped and Kiyoshiko settled down on the grass under a shady tree, taking out a shallow bowl and bottle of water for Dime, letting the large husky drink and rest for a bit. Eventually she let Dime off his leash, smiling over at the dog as she reached back into the bag she had brought to carry what they would need for a day outdoors.  
“Do you want to play for a bit, Dime?” she asked as she took the frisbee Ginoza had sent along with Dime’s things out of the bag. The husky clambered to his feet at the sight of the toy, wagging his tail before giving chase as Kiyoshiko threw it, the two of them quickly falling into a pattern of throwing and retrieval. 

Kiyoshiko threw the frisbee for Dime once more, listening as he barked, chasing after it. She pulled her knees up to rest her arms across them, as Dime continued playing with the Frisbee. _If only Nobuchika could be here too,… then things really would be perfect. I know he would enjoy this. …Being able to spend time outside, in the park with Dime again…_ She sighed quietly combing her hair back with her fingers as a gust of wind blew through it, closing her eyes as she tilted her head back to enjoy the cool breeze for a moment. _…As long as things stay the way they are now though,… it won’t ever be able to happen. Even though Akane-chan tries to give him and the others as much freedom as she can…_

Kiyoshiko shook her head breaking off the thought as she rose and pulled Dime’s leash from the bag she was carrying, calling to him. The husky trotted up to her, pressing the Frisbee against her hands as if urging her to throw it for him again. She bent to snap the dog’s leash to his collar giving him a pat before taking the Frisbee from him. “No, I’m sorry Dime. It’s time to go back now.” Kiyoshiko said, turning to leave the park. _…Is it enough? Is it the way it should be?..._

On the way back from the park Kiyoshiko and Dime stopped at a small nearby store for groceries. As they walked the aisles Dime’s head turned back and forth curiously, sniffing the air. Kiyoshiko tightened her grip on Dime’s leash slightly wanting to be sure that the husky stayed close to her and didn’t get himself into trouble. “So many interesting scents hmm?” she murmured to the dog. Once she finished gathering the things she wanted, including a new bag of flour, Kiyoshiko made her way toward the check-out. 

“Ah, Michi-chan. It’s good to see you again.” greeted the older man working the cash register. “Were you able to find everything all right?”

Kiyoshiko nodded smiling. “Yes, just fine. Thank you, Haruki-san.” The two of them chatted briefly as he rang up her purchases and bagged them. 

As she reached out to take the bags Haruki-san finally noticed the leash looped around Kiyoshiko’s wrist. “Oh my. I didn’t realize you brought your dog with you, he’s so well behaved I didn’t even notice him. Have you had him long?” He said leaning over the counter to look down at the large brown husky who wagged his tail, looking back at the man. 

“Thank you, but he’s actually not mine. He belongs to… a friend. I’m just watching him for a day or two while he’s away.” said Kiyoshiko, shaking her head slightly as she shifted both her bags into one hand. 

“I see.” said Haruki-san, with a wink, smiling knowingly. “When your friend gets back, you should bring him by.” 

“…Well-…” began Kiyoshiko before hesitating slightly. “Maybe- … I hope someday I’ll be able to.” _…But first I’d have to find a way to change the world…_ added Kiyoshiko mentally.  
She smiled fractionally, inclining her head to Haruki-san before making her way out of the store with her groceries and Dime, heading home.

 

Ginoza paused in the lobby of the SEAUn government building, glancing toward the steps outside for a moment, to where Akane sat staring off into the distance. He was certain that she was thinking about Kogami, perhaps wondering where he was now, after ‘escaping’ from them. 

He sighed, trying to set aside the turmoil of emotions that had been brought on by seeing Kogami again. A part of him was glad that Kogami was at least still alive even if only to disappear once again, but seeing him again also brought back other feelings that Ginoza had tried to set aside. Feelings of anger, betrayal, and a desire to avoid being hurt again, coupled with a somewhat newer sense of wanting to protect Akane as well from being hurt by Kogami’s actions any more than either of them had been already. And perhaps even a slight lingering wish that things could return to the way they had been before.  
Trying to subdue his conflicted feelings, Ginoza hesitated a few minutes longer before keying a number into his wrist link. He waited until Kiyoshiko said hello before speaking, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the wall next to the door, hoping that the sound of her voice would help calm him to some extent. 

“Kiyoshiko, it’s me. …I can’t talk for long. But I wanted to tell you that… things here are taken care of and we should return soon.” said Ginoza, hesitating for a moment or two before continuing. “…How are things there? …Did Dime behave?”

“Oh Nobuchika. Good, I’m glad to hear that. Everything is fine here. …And Dime was good, of course. Though he owes me a new bag of flour. He got a little too curious about what I was doing and tipped it over.” said Kiyoshiko laughing. “I think he was completely white for a little while, until I got him and everything else cleaned up. We probably both were. It’s all right though it happens.”

In spite of everything that had happened Ginoza found himself chuckling a bit at the image. “I’m sorry about that.” he murmured shaking his head. 

“It’s fine Nobuchika, don’t worry about it. We’d also went to the park too. He really seemed to enjoy it. …I wish that-.” began Kiyoshiko after a pause, before being interrupted by the sound of Dime’s bark echoing across the call, followed by her laugh. “It sounds like Dime wants to say hello to you too. I think he misses you.”

Ginoza smiled slightly, straightening away from the wall as he reopened his eyes. “Hmm. Well I’ll be back in a while. But I should go now.” he said, preparing to end the call. 

“Okay.” agreed Kiyoshiko. “Come home soon then. …Dime isn’t the only one who misses you.”

Murmuring softly in agreement Ginoza ended the call, running a hand through his hair before putting both hands in his pockets and turning to make his way out to the steps where Akane was sitting. 

A pair of vehicles pulled away from the building as Akane continued staring off into space, looking deep in thought as Ginoza left the building and made his way across the porch to the steps. He hesitated a moment, a part of him feeling slightly reluctant to intrude on her thoughts, then sighed quietly before speaking.

“What did you say to Han?” asked Ginoza as he came down the steps, coming to a stop just behind Akane. _It couldn’t have been that easy to convince him to just step down and potentially end up losing his position…_

“Oh nothing. …I just told him to do what he thinks is best for the country.” replied Akane, still looking off into the distance, her chin propped in her hand. 

_If that’s actually what happened… then you really are amazing. …But somehow it seems like there must be more to it than just that._ thought Ginoza looking down to study Akane’s back as he spoke. “All right well,… it sounds like you’re still keeping some pretty big secrets to yourself here.”

Akane didn’t respond, though it seemed as if some unseen weight settled itself a bit more firmly on her shoulders at his words. “…So Kogami- san’s still out there?” asked Akane, before commenting after a moment’s pause. “…He got away again...” 

Ginoza glanced away, not quite finding himself able to look at Akane while trying to deceive her. Even without a Dominator, in the state Kogami had been in he would probably have been able to capture him, but when it came to it he hadn’t been able bring himself to condemn Kogami to the fate that was likely to await him at the hands of the Sybil System. “…It was my fault. My Dominator got destroyed so I was powerless to stop him. Besides he had a gun.”

Akane’s expression turned a bit more thoughtful, as if momentarily caught in some reminiscence. “He never would have shot you even if it meant getting caught. That’s just not like him.”

“He’s not the man we once knew. He's nothing but a common thug now. …I’m telling you that man isn’t worth giving another second of thought. Even if we can’t punish him he’ll wind up dying like a dog in the streets anyway.” said Ginoza, wincing a bit internally at how harsh he sounded. _It’s best for Tsunemori though to give up on Kogami… especially if something like that does end up happening. She’s been through enough loss already..._ He thought, looking back toward Akane as he finished speaking. 

“Ginoza-san, you haven't changed.” said Akane turning to look up at Ginoza with a warm smile as she got to her feet. “You always put responsibility for everything on yourself.”

Despite his worries, Ginoza found himself returning Akane’s smile, touched by her constant kindness toward him, while at the same time awed by her strength and courage even in the face of all the burdens she was carrying, including ones he wasn’t fully aware of. _…Perhaps,… but I’m not the only one. You take too much on yourself too Tsunemori. The least I can do is try to help you as much as I can…_ thought Ginoza as he and Akane held each other’s gaze for a long moment.

The moment was interrupted as another vehicle pulled up in front of the building. The pair turned as a man from the SEAUn military stepped out, saluting them. “Excuse me, the preparations for your departure are complete Inspector Tsunemori.” He said as he reached out with his free hand to open the back door of the car.

Akane nodded in response, then looked back over her shoulder toward Ginoza. “Shall we go then Ginoza-san?” 

“Let’s go.” said Ginoza nodding in agreement as he followed Akane the rest of the way down the steps to the waiting vehicles.  
_It’s been a long trip, despite the short time we were actually away from Japan. …And somehow, I don’t think things are going to get any easier from here…_ thought Ginoza as he settled into a seat next to Akane.

 

Later that evening Kiyoshiko received another call from Ginoza to report that they had returned to Japan, and to tell her that she could bring Dime back. She had offered to keep Dime for one more night to allow Ginoza time to rest and settle in but her offer was refused, saying that he would rather have Dime back if she was able to bring him. So a short time later found Kiyoshiko and Dime in a taxi arriving at MWPSB headquarters.

When they arrived Ginoza was standing just outside the doors with his head lowered and his hands shoved into his pockets, and a drone lingering nearby. He raised his head as the car pulled up, his expression a bit worn, before brightening fractionally as the door opened and Dime and Kiyoshiko got out. 

Dime barked excitedly straining against the leash in Kiyoshiko’s hand, trying to pull her across the distance to Ginoza before she let go of the leash, allowing the enthusiastic husky to go to his master.  
Ginoza dropped to one knee as Dime reached him, petting the husky as Dime licked his hands and face, tail wagging rapidly as the large dog bounced around him.  
Ginoza laughed softly finally putting his arms around Dime to still him. “I’m glad to see you too, Dime.” He murmured quietly, lowering his head for a moment to bury his face in the dog’s fur as his grip tightened around the husky. 

Kiyoshiko followed in Dime’s wake, carrying the bag with Dime’s things. “Welcome home, Nobuchika. I’m glad you’re back.” She said as she reached out, moving her hand downwards a bit to locate Ginoza, having heard him speak to Dime a moment ago.

Ginoza lifted his head as he felt Kiyoshiko’s fingertips brush lightly against his ponytail before settling on his shoulder. Giving Dime’s shoulders a last affectionate pat, he got to his feet lifting Kiyoshiko’s hand from his shoulder to hold it instead. “Thank you… for looking after Dime for me.”

“You’re welcome, of course. I’m glad that I could do something to help.” said Kiyoshiko smiling as she squeezed Ginoza’s hand gently. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. “…Is Akane-chan all right?”

“I… think that she will be…” said Ginoza nodding after a slight hesitation. “She was going to give her report to Chief Kasei the last time I saw her…” His voice trailed off into stillness, thinking back to the return flight to Japan. While some of the others had been able to doze and catch up on the night of missed sleep, both he and Akane had spent the trip back in troubled silence, each lost in their own thoughts. 

A gentle tug on his hand brought his attention back to the present. He returned his focus to Kiyoshiko, who had her face turned up toward him as if studying him. She hesitated a moment before speaking. “Then… Are you all right? It still seems like there’s something on your mind. Something that’s bothering you.”

“I-…” Ginoza paused, then sighed shaking his head minutely. “I don’t know. There was someone- …A lot happened.” He finished in a softer voice, closing his eyes as he let his head fall forward to rest against Kiyoshiko’s forehead. “…It brought back a lot of things.”

“I’m sorry…” Kiyoshiko murmured softly in response, as she let him lean against her. After a brief silence she shifted, freeing her hand to wrap her arms around Ginoza’s back and draw him into a hug. He tensed a moment in surprise, then put his arms around her as well pulling her close, his body slowly relaxing once more as he let out a long breath. Turning her head to one side Kiyoshiko rested her cheek against Ginoza’s shoulder. The two of them remained like that for several long minutes before Ginoza let his arms fall, pulling back as he straightened. 

Reaching out Ginoza slid the bag of Dime’s things from Kiyoshiko’s shoulder, putting the strap over his own shoulder before bending to pick up the end of Dime’s leash. When he looked back up at Kiyoshiko some of the tension seemed to have relaxed from his features. “...Thank you.” He said smiling fractionally as he stood.  
He glanced back toward the doors behind him for a moment before looking back to Kiyoshiko. “I should go inside. I don’t want to cause Tsunemori any extra trouble right now.” 

“All right.” agreed Kiyoshiko nodding. She hesitated for a moment before adding. “Go ahead and make sure Akane-chan is all right. It sounds like it was a difficult trip,… I think maybe for both of you. I’m sure she’d appreciate it.” 

“Perhaps.” murmured Ginoza, reaching out to take Kiyoshiko’s hand with his free one. “…Someday there’s someone, …an old friend, I should tell you about.”

“When you’re ready…” said Kiyoshiko, smiling gently as she nodded. 

Ginoza squeezed her hand once, then let go as he and Dime turned and made their way back inside MWPSB headquarters. 

After delivering Dime to his quarters Ginoza managed to intercept Akane just after she had come out of her meeting with Chief Kasei. As he walked with her in silence down the hallway, it was obvious that she was still bothered by something. They made their way down to the squad room, working for a time before Ginoza suggested a break for coffee. 

In the cafeteria they chatted a bit over their coffee, though neither was quite ready to broach the subject of what had happened in SEAUn any more than they had already. Finally some time after each had finished their coffee Akane had stood to leave, smiling wearily at Ginoza, thanking him. She paused to rest her hand briefly on his good arm for a moment as she walked past him out of the cafeteria. Ginoza had turned to watch her go, before getting up as well and going up to his quarters. Once there he called Kiyoshiko to make sure she had arrived home safely. They talked briefly, though Ginoza found his attention wandering, his mind repeatedly drawn away to something that was worrying him. 

Ginoza sighed as he leaned back in his chair after ending the call with Kiyoshiko, one hand moving to absently pet Dime’s head. His frown deepened by the moment as he thought back over the events in SEAUn. _Tsunemori seemed even more troubled than she has been… I’ve known for a while that there was some secret, some burden she’s carrying that weighs on her. But now it seems to have grown,… What did Kogami say to her, or what did she learn while she was there?..._

 _And Ko… why is he even involved in whatever is going on in SEAUn? ...He always was more prone to getting into fights, …but why there? Avoiding Sybil is one thing, but if Kogami was worried about that why wouldn’t he just leave again, keep running?_ One of Ginoza’s hands clenched into a fist as his thoughts continued. _It’s not as if he has any qualms about leaving people behind after all,… when he has to to do what he wants._

Something about the situation in SEAUn was strange. Beyond the corruption that had been revealed of the officials who were using the Sybil System. Something that Ginoza couldn’t quite piece together at the moment, though somehow it left him with a chill that might have been fear at his last thought. _Just how deep does all of this run? Could it be that something, about all of this, is wrong?_


End file.
